The Sun Rises and Falls With You
by SapphireRose10
Summary: House and Wilson have always been close. Maybe too close. Wilson comes to terms with how he feels, how will House react?
1. House being House

Disclamer: I do not own House MD or the characters in it. This is my first House/Wilson fanfic, so please let me know if you like it. I have also written House/Cameron. Enjoy and please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House, I swear to God, if you take my mug in the morning, one more time…your leg won't be the only thing throbbing!" Wilson exclaimed in frustration, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Everyday, House stole his mug. It wasn't a special mug, it was just blue, and Wilson liked blue. Sighing, he turned around, glaring at House. They were alone in the conference room, awaiting the other's arrivals.

"Well if you didn't pick such a pretty one, I wouldn't have to." House quipped. He rested his bad leg on the table, smiling up at Wilson. Smiling the smile that would get him out of anything when it came to James Wilson, because he was a softy.

Wilson sighed again, looking at the smile. He looked down into his mug, a pink one at that, and wished he could drown in the brown liquid, rather than see that smile. "Fine, you can have it." He muttered, before sitting down.

House exclaimed in victory, and the 3 young doctors finally joined them.

"What was that?" Cameron quirked an eyebrow at House, before sitting down.

Foreman ignored it, getting some coffee, and Chase sat down beside Cameron, entwining their fingers.

"That, my pretties," House hobbled over to Wilson, "Was my arm thrust in victory. Wilson here, has agreed to let me steal his coffee mug. What a sweetheart. Gotta love him." House smiled and kissed his cheek, causing the other man to blush.

"Aw, but I thought you liked the blue mug, matched your eyes…come to think about it, it matches House's eyes too…odd." Chase shook his head, and looked over at Cameron, who was giving him the 'Aw your so pretty, but stupid' look.

Wilson maneuvered himself away from House, mumbling something about having a lot of work to do, before he bolted out of the office. Once he was down the hall, away from the others, he touched his cheek softly, where House had kissed him. A smile covered his face and he walked back to his office.

House watched Wilson leave, shrugging and sat back down. "So what's on the agenda for today? Anyone talk to Cuddy yet?"

Foreman shook his head, looking over at Cameron and Chase. "She told me, that the clinic is even more understaffed than normal, so she needs us all down there today." Cameron answered, glaring at House. "That means you too."

"Yea, hold your breathe on that one." House stood up and hobbled over to the door to his office. "You guys have fun. I have soaps to watch." He wandering in, leaving the other three to sigh and make up for his absence in the clinic.


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: House MD is owned by I think Fox and David Shore. Not me :( Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter. It was short, but sweet. This one is longer, and hopefully you like it too. Review please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sat in his office, staring at the paper work that needed to be done. He was willing it to be done magically, but was unsuccessful. He grabbed a folder, reading through the contents and made notes, before signing the bottom. He became so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the door to his office open.

"Dr. Wilson?"

The voice made him jump and his papers flew into the air, and gasp. He looked towards to source of the voice, and saw Cameron standing there, smiling. She walked over to the desk and helped him put his papers back together. After the mess was cleaned up, she sat down across from his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with Dr. Cameron?" Wilson cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"I wanted to talk to you about House. How has living with him been?" Cameron gave him a friendly smile.

Wilson quirked an eyebrow at her, confused as to her line of questioning. "Uh fine. He never does anything but eat, bitch and sleep. But its nice living there."

Cameron nodded. "And the fact that you have a huge crush on him, doesn't put a dimmer switch on your friendship?" Her smiled grew, as Wilson's cheeks began to turn a nice shade of crimson.

"Cameron, I certainly do not have a crush on House. That's absurd. He is cruel, and selfish. He has no regard for others, or how they feel." He looked away from her, attempting to find a distraction. He knew somewhere inside that House must have some idea how he felt, because he was always there for him, never giving up even when he should. He was always cleaning up his messes, when he should just be walking away.

He looked back at her, and the look on her face was a mixture of concern and pity.

"How can you stay, when he doesn't treat you like an equal, when he uses and abuses you?" Cameron shrugged at him, unable to understand how he could handle it.

Sighing, Wilson admitted something he hated. "I stay…because I love him. He is my best friend, my confidant…the person to which the sun rises and falls with, when it comes to me." He shrugged, realizing that he had never actually admitted that to anyone, not even himself.

She stood up and walked over to the other side of the desk, placing a hand on his. "Are you ok?"

Wilson nodded, and she responded. "If you ever want to talk, seriously, about anything at all, I'm a really good listener. And I know what its like to be around House all the time." She smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

He watched her leave and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he was done with all of his patients and their paper work, Wilson headed home. He stopped at the grocery store on the way, knowing that by the time he got home, House probably would have eaten at least half of what he had bought the day before.

Sliding his key in the lock, he juggled the bags around, barely managing to make it inside, and close the door without dropping anything. He saw House fast asleep on the couch, Gilmore Girls still playing. Sighing, he put the groceries away, and hung up his jacket, before coming back into the living room. He looked down at House, unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face.

House was laying right along the couch, his bad leg propped up on the arm. His arms were crossed over his chest for warmth, and he had a slight smile on his face. Wilson grabbed a blanket, and laid it along his body. When he reached House's face, he had to resist the urge to kiss him.

He decided dinner was a good idea, and began cooking some chicken. Within 5 minutes of him cooking, House woke up, smelling the food. Feeling mischievous, he decided to scare Wilson by sneaking up on him. He stood up, and hobbled as quietly as he could, peering into the kitchen.

Wilson was washing off some potatoes and humming to himself. He thought about House sleeping on the couch, and how he would react if he had kissed him, slid his hands along his waist, pulling him close. He was so engulfed by his thoughts, that he didn't even hear the cane thudding on the floor behind him.

"Oh, James?"

The voice was soft and seductive, causing a stirring below his belt. It covered him like a warm blanket, wrapping around him. It took him a moment to realize that House was behind him. He turned and gasped. House was merely inches away from him. "Mmm?"

House smiled at this reaction, surprised and intrigued. "Whatcha makin?" He moved a little closer, wondering what would happen.

Wilson could feel his warm breathe on his face, and stopped himself from closing his eyes and enjoying it. He cleared his throat, hoping to regain his composure. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, and either corn or peas." His voice trembled as he finished his response, because House was looking right into his eyes, and his lips were dangerously close.

"Peas…sound good to me." House's voice was a whisper, taunting Wilson. Then he pulled back. "You ok, Jimmy? You seem a little fazed."

"I'm fine, just your voice reminded me of a girl I saw on TV last night, she was gorgeous, and I thought you were her." Wilson lied easily, smiling as he turned back around to finish the potatoes.

House shrugged, now understanding why his friend was looking at him the way he had been. "Let me know when its ready." He hobbled back into the living room, plopping back on the couch. He thought about what had just happened, and something inside him had hurt a little, when Jimmy had told him he was envisioning a girl, when he was taunting him. He sighed, looking back at the screen.

Wilson finished preparing the meals, his mind playing with what had happened earlier. He wished House hadn't just been messing with him. He wished House had really wanted him. He also wished, that he hadn't had to lie to him. Shaking his head, he brought out the plates, beckoning House to the table. He hobbled over and sat down, while Wilson grabbed a couple of beers, placing one in front of House, then sitting down to enjoy the meal.

They sat in silence, both not sure what to say. Wilson kept stealing glances at House, who was staring right into his plate. House could feel his eyes, wondering what he wanted. When they finished, Wilson took the plates into the kitchen, rinsing them off.

"What was her name?"

House's voice startled him, but he only glanced at him, before getting back to the dishes.

"Who?"

"The girl, on TV last night." He hobbled over to the counter, beside Wilson.

Wilson quirked an eyebrow at him, before remembering his lie. "It was Lindsay Lohan or Kate Beckinsale. I can't remember. Why?"

"How could you have envisioned her, when I was taunting you, if you aren't sure who you were envisioning." His voice was accusative, wondering what was really going on.

"Just drop it, ok?" Wilson finished with the dishes, and walked back into the living room, followed by House.

"No, what's going on Jimmy? You never lie to me, but I know what you look like when you lie. You lied to your ex wives, telling them you were at the hospital, but you were sitting here with me." House looked at him, not understanding.

"Greg…just…stop, ok? Leave it the fuck alone." Wilson refused to look at House, unsure of what he might say or do when if he looked into his eyes.

House hobbled closer, standing barely two feet away from his friend. He tried to read him, but wasn't sure what he was reading. Wilson looked confused and scared, but he couldn't understand why.

"Jimmy…I don't get it. What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern, something that rarely occurred with House.

Wilson sighed, looked at House. "What's wrong is that in the kitchen I wanted you to do this…" He closed the space between them, and placed his lips softly on House's. He slid one hand around the back of House's head, holding him there, and the other hand snaked around his waist.

House stood there, confused as fuck. Wilson was kissing him, and it felt good, really good. He was even holding him. But reality kicked in, and his thoughts ruin what could have been pleasure. _Jimmy is kissing me, why? Why am I enjoying this??_ His thoughts were interrupted by Wilson pulling away.

"I…I'm sorry." Wilson grabbed his jacket and walked out, leaving House alone.


	3. Confusion and Fear

Disclaimer: House MD is owned...not by me :( I hope you like what I have written so far. I am hoping to update again maybe tomorrow, only if I feel inspired. If there is anything you'd like to see happen, message me and let me know :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House stood in place for a few more moments, before it registered that Wilson had left. He could still feel the warmth on his lips from the kiss, and warmth in other places. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the couch, processing everything that had just happened.

"Wow" He said to himself, thinking about the kiss itself, and the fact that he had wanted more. Then he remembered that Wilson left, and he had no idea where he had gone.

"Tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sat alone in his hotel room, his face flaming red, his hands shaking, and his mind racing. He had just kissed House. He had done what he had wanted to do, for so long. And then he ran, because he realized, that he had just kissed House. House! "I'm dead, I'm definitely dead. He is going to hold this over my head for years to come, mocking me about it." He thought to himself, as he laid back on the lumpy mattress.

He reached up and touched his lips, still able to feel the stubble from House on them. In all honesty, the kiss wasn't what he regretted. It was how it occurred. The whole scene ran through his head…

"_Jimmy…I don't get it. What's wrong?"_

"What's wrong is that in the kitchen I wanted you to do this…" He closed the space between them, and placed his lips softly on House's.

"Fuck!" Wilson yelled, grabbed a pillow and shoving it onto his face. He really didn't look forward to work tomorrow.

Early in the morning, the sun's rays peered through the drapes, onto Wilson's face, causing him to wake up. He glanced over at the clock, seeing that he had a half hour to get to work. "Better shower." He looked down, realizing he had fallen asleep with his clothes on. He jumped in quickly, scrubbed, and was out and ready for work in 15 minutes.

The drive seemed shorter than usual, which was odd because the hotel was farther away from the hospital than House's apartment was. He was glad he kept an extra change of clothes in his office. As he got ready to turn left down a street, he heart almost stopped when he saw someone on a bike zip by him. "How am I going to get through today?"

Once he reached work, he bolted upstairs, changed, and sat down in his office. He would usually make an appearance upstairs in the conference room, chat, get berated by House, and then come back here and get some work done. Today, he wasn't even going near the 4th floor unless he had too.

It was a quiet day, he got more work done than usual. No visitors, no nothing. Around 3 o clock though, that was all ruined.

"You know, it's not very nice when you don't show up to date and don't call first."

Just hearing House's voicing made his pulse speed up, and he wished he could jump out the window. "Sorry I had work to do."

House scoffed. He placed the blue mug on his desk, then sat on the other chair. "Don't worry, I didn't make it. And since when has work stopped you from playing with us?"

Wilson glanced over at the mug, his heart swelling. He shrugged, then sipped from the mug, happy that House ready hadn't made it.

"Well I can see that you are busy being weird and nervous, so I'll go and bother some of the patients. You know, stir shit up." House stood up and walked over to Wilson, who still refused to look at him. He leaned in close, whispering right into Wilson's ear. "Do me a favour? Come home tonight. We need to talk."

Before Wilson could respond, House was gone. Shivers ran all over his body, and he downed the rest of the coffee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Against he better judgments, and the fact that he was scared what would happen, when Wilson left work, he car made its way over to House's apartment. He of course stopped off at the corner shop, just in case House had managed to inhale everything. Once he got to the door of the apartment, butterflies appeared in his stomach. Slowly, he opened the door.

House was sitting on the couch, watching what looked to be another soap opera. He was fully clothed, and drinking a soda, not a beer or J.D. Wilson did his best to hide his confusion, and closed the door behind him quietly.

"How was work?" House called from the couch.

"It was uneventful. Dying patients, mothers accusing me of doing nothing for their kids, when nothing can be done." Wilson put the bags in the kitchen, unloading the groceries. "Yours?"

"Weird fever, kid almost died, turned out to be another tick bite. So pretty normal. Chase mentioned your absence, and Cameron seemed to miss you. Foreman…is Foreman." House quipped, glancing into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

Wilson almost dropped the jar of pickles in his hand. House, in the many years they had known each other, had never asked him that, without adding 'Because I want…'. He peered out the doorway into the living room. "What?"

House looked away from the television, at him. "I asked what you wanted for dinner. Maybe I can cook something. If it isn't too difficult." He looked back at the TV, feeling Wilson's eyes still on him.

Wilson's jaw hit the floor. He walked into the living room, standing right in front of House, blocking his view of the show he was watching.

"Hey! I was watching that!" House pouted, glaring at Wilson.

"In the many, many years that we have known each other, you have never…ever asked what I wanted for dinner. You have never offered to cook anything either. What is fuck is going?"

House sighed looked up at Wilson. "I thought it would be nice. And maybe you would want to talk to me."

"About what? About the huge mistake I made yesterday? Look, I'm sorry ok? I can't live like this, be nervous around you because of something I did. Just forget it ok?" He retreated back to the kitchen, to finish unpacking the groceries.

"I don't think it was a mistake." House muttered to himself, hoping Wilson heard him. When there was no reaction from the kitchen, House got up, and stood beside Wilson, leaning against the counter. "I said, I don't think it was a mistake. I don't see why you do."

Wilson looked into his sparkling blue eyes, holding back tears. All he needed now was for House to see him cry, that would add to the humiliation. "It was a mistake because I shouldn't have done it. And I regret it. Can you put those in the fridge?" He handed House a carton of eggs.

House did was Wilson asked him, then stood back beside him. "Jimmy, I think we need to talk about this ok?"

"Do you want me out? Is that it? I'm fucking sorry ok? I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have let anything slip like that." He looked into the sink, attempting to hide the tears falling from his cheeks.

He jumped a little when his felt House's hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy…do you think I'm mad at you? Why would you think I'm mad at you? I'm glad you kissed me." Wilson looked at House, confused. "I've wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you for years. Just something in the back of my mind. Now I know. You're good." House smiled. He hobbled back to the living room.

Wilson followed him, stopping him before he could sit down. "Ok, I am really fucking confused. You…wanted to know what it would be like to kiss me? I…uh…this is so fucked up." He sat down on the couch, House sat beside him.

"Its not that fucked up if you think about it. Fuck, half the hospital thinks we are dating. It kinda makes sense." He smiled. Wilson just shook his head.

"What does this all mean?"

"Why must you talk so much?" House leaned over and captured Wilson's lips in his, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other on his hip.


	4. I Love You

Disclaimer: House is not mine, neither are the others. I am thinking of other things to make this story interesting, so stay tuned. I am just in the middle of the next chapter :) Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson took a moment to react to the kiss and contact, before responding. He kissed back, running his tongue along House's lips, which parted, allowing him access to explore his mouth. House moaned at the warmth of his tongue, pulling him closer. Wilson wrapped his arms around House's waist, pulling House on top of him. They moved so they were laying along the all the cushions of the couch.

House nudged his way in between Wilson's legs, rested his crotch against Wilson. Slowly, he moved his pelvis forward, the sudden friction causing both to let out deep moans. He continued to speed up his thrusts, pleasure flowing through both of them.

As the swelling in his pants grew, Wilson became more and more confused. This was amazing, what was happening with him and House. He had wanted this for so long. But now that it was actually happening, he felt the need to get answers, before anything serious happened. Slowly he pulled away from the deep kiss, House moaned at the loss of contact.

"House…what is this? Why did you kiss me?"

Sighing, House pulled away, moving so he was sitting once again. "You can't just do something, can you? You have to understand everything about it first. You were the one who kissed me first."

"Yea I did. So what? You want answers for that? Ask questions. I'm not a mind reader." Wilson sat up, looking right into House's eyes.

"Fine. Why did you kiss me? Why have you been acting so weird?"

Wilson bit his bottom lip, thinking about exactly what he wanted to say. "I kissed you because I have wanted to for I think years now. I've been acting so weird, because its been hitting me harder and harder lately how hard it is to be around you…and not touch you. I have strong feelings for you…"

"Well duh. That was obviously. We have always had something between us, that no one else could touch. That doesn't explain the blushing, the weirdness when I hit on Cuddy or Cameron."

"God, its surprises me how you can solve lives in intelligently, but when it comes to your life, you are so stupid." Wilson got up, rubbing his face.

House bolted up, now pissed off. "Wanna tell me what the fuck that means?"

"It means I am in love with you. I love you, more than anything in this world. I love you more than I can bare sometimes. I love your smile no matter how rare, I love how smart you are…I just…_I love you._" His voice went quiet, and he couldn't bare the thought of what look House had on his face.

For a moment, he let everything Wilson said sink in. He had just told him, that he loved him. Then he thought about his feelings. Did he love Wilson? He cared deeper for him than he had anyone else in his life, but he wasn't sure if it was love.

"I need…to sleep on this. Is that ok?" House's voice was soft and careful, not wanting to hurt or upset Wilson.

Wilson nodded, not sure of how to react. He didn't except House to proclaim his love for him, but he was hoping for something more. He looked up at House, who had a blank expression on his face.

"Ok…its late…I'm going to shower, then hopefully sleep. Night." House patted his shoulder as he hobbled past him, into the bedroom.

Wilson watched him leave, then sat down on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. He changed into his comfy pants and laid down on the couch, covering himself with a blanket. A tear fell down his cheek as he drifted off to sleep, regretting ever saying anything.

House grabbed his comfy pants and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. He made sure the temperature was hot enough, then stepped in, letting the water beat down on him. Thoughts of what happened earlier ran through his mind, causing him to become aroused. But when he thought about what Wilson said, his focus was else where, and the arousal dissipated.

Wilson loves him, which makes sense why his marriages didn't work out. But did he love him back? He ran through everything they had been through together, realizing that no matter what happened, he was always going to be by his side. Wilson was never going to let him down, like so many had before. Then it hit him. Of course he loved Wilson, he had for years. He had just become so accustomed to the feelings he didn't bother analyzing it.

When he was finished his shower, he quickly dried off, getting dressed. He walked back out to the living room, ready to tell Wilson how he felt, but once he reached the couch, he saw that Wilson was fast asleep. "Tomorrow." House smiled, and went back to his room. Slipping under his covers, House made himself comfortable. He thought about Wilson, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. I Love You Too

Disclaimer: House MD is not mine. I hope you like how its been so far. I will try to think of things to make it longer, if you have suggestions, let me know. Next chapter soon!

* * *

House woke up earlier than usual the next day. The sun was barely shining through his window, and when he looked over at the clock, it read 7:00. Groaning, he sat up, dry swallowed a couple of pills, and grabbed his cane, before hobbling into the bathroom. After he was done, he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror, reminding himself of what he needed to do.

He hobbled out into the living room, working up the courage to talk to Wilson, when he found the couch empty. There was a note on the table, and House snatched it up, frustrated.

_Went in early, had some work to finish up, early patients._

_-Jimmy_

"Fuck!" House bellowed, kicking the couch with his good leg. He got dressed and decided to go in much earlier than usual. Grabbing his keys, he locked up, jumped on his bike, well as best he could, and rode off to PPTH.

* * *

"Ok, that would be fine, Mrs. Hodgeson. Tomorrow at 12. See you then." Wilson hung up the phone, sighing. Thankfully that was the last call he had to make today. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 8:15. "House is probably still sleeping." He said to himself, and resisted smiling.

He nearly jumped through the roof when his door crashed open. He looked over and saw House standing there, looking a little tired, with coffee in his hands. He placed one mug on the desk, and kept the other in his hand.

"Why did you leave so early this morning? And don't tell me that you had patients to deal with, because the nurse outside said you haven't seen anyone since you got here." House's tone was filled with anger and something else Wilson couldn't place.

"I was one the phone, talking to patients. And doing some paper work. What do you care? We rarely come in together." Wilson sipped at the coffee, reading over the folder in front of him.

"That's not the fucking point damn it! "House yelled, scared of what he was feeling. "I wanted to talk to you…"

Wilson looked up at him and sighed. "Then talk. I don't know what there is to talk about. You know how I feel, and by the way you acted last night, something tells me you don't feel the same so, case closed."

House looked at his hand, which was shaking so badly, the coffee in the mug looked like it was going to jump out.

"Look Jimmy…I have something I want to say, and if you keep interrupting me, I won't get to say it because I might kill you. Ok?" He put his mug on the closest shelf, and when Wilson didn't say anything, he continued. "Of course I love you Wilson. How could I not? I treat you like shit, and you stay. I hurt you, time and time again, and you stay. You have stayed through Stacey, through this shit with my leg…you've never let me down. I've always…been envious of you, you know…" He sat down on the chair, slouching to be comfortable.

Wilson bit his lip, not sure how to handle all of this. "Why…would you be envious of me? You save more lives than I do."

House laughed softly. "Let's not do a body count, just call it even. I envy you, because you show compassion and empathy for your patients. I just…don't have the patience. I mean, all I can see when I see them is their faults, how stupid they were to get themselves into that position. You…you automatically care and are concerned. I wish I could do that."

"All of my patients are dying, House. I can't not be empathic or compassionate."

"You know what I mean Jimmy. You are the caring person I wish I could be. And I love you for it. Even when I was with Stacey, I was with you…the sun rises and falls with you." He looked up at Wilson, who was obviously holding back a few tears. House was holding back his own inside.

Wilson got up from his chair, walked around his desk, and sat against the edge of it. He was inches from House, and he reached out a hand, that House took. He pulled him up from the chair, resting House against his body.

"I love you too."

House smiled, leaning down. He captured Wilson's lips in his, wrapping his arms around him. Wilson returned the kiss, sliding on hand up so it was on House's neck, the other snaked around his back. This kiss seemed to last for hours, filling them both with bliss.

Wilson pulled away for a moment. "This was how our first kiss was supposed to be." He smiled, resting his forehead again House's.

"I thought our first kiss was pretty awesome. Well…except for the fact that you walked out afterwards." House smiled, locking eyes with Wilson.

Wilson initiated the kiss this time, teasingly running his tongue along House's bottom lip. House moaned softly giving Wilson the chance to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue into his mouth, exploring the warm depths. House moaned again, pulling Wilson off the desk and holding him close.

They were miles away, alone in their own world. A world where the only thing that made sense or ever had to, was them. That world, their world, was shattered by female voice.

"Wilson, I need you to sign…House! Wilson!" Cuddy had looked up from her papers, to see the two men's embrace.

House pulled away slowly, shooting a glare at Cuddy. "We were a little busy, Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"This coming from you?"

"True. I'll leave you two alone. Lunch later? 12:30 sound good?" He looked back at Wilson, who nodded. He leaned down and kissed him once more, before whispering "I love you" in his ear. Wilson watched House leave, unable to stop the smile that was smeared across his face.

Cuddy walked over to the desk, placing the papers on the top of his pile. "You, me and House are going to have to talk later." She retreated back to her office, leaving Wilson to play back the kiss in his mind, over and over again.


	6. There is a First Time For Everything

Disclaimer: House MD not mine. I know its been a few days. I apologize. I just wasnt sure what I wanted to happen next. This is a small chapter because my stepdad is coming home and will boot me off the computer because he is an ass. Anyways, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Wilson eyed the clock on his desk, feeling like 12:30 would never come. He finished all of his paperwork, and submitted to doing clinic duty to kill the time. At 12, Mrs. Hodgeson came in, but that didn't take long. With 20 minutes and counting, Wilson was bored, and anxious.

House was happier than ever because his soap opera ended at 12:30, so he would have a distraction. His mind still played upon the events that occurred earlier, how good the kiss was, how he didn't want to let go. A strong heat filled his entire body, centering on one place in particular. This was going to be a long day.

At exactly 12:30, Wilson bolted from his office, hoping to with pick House up, or meet him part way. Instead, he found House arguing with his ducklings in the conference room.

"Foreman, no matter what the symptoms, IT IS NEVER GOING TO BE LUPUS! God…anyways, do an MRI."

"We already did. Nothing showed up." Cameron quipped.

"Then do brain slices. There has got to be something in his brain. Its what makes sense. Go." He looked up, seeing Wilson at the door, and smiled. "You know what? Why don't you guys take a lunch break? Work on this around 1:30-2." He got up from his chair, and hobbled over to the door.

"Hey you." House smiled, letting Wilson into the room.

"Ready for lunch?" Wilson asked, resisted the urge to push him against the wall, and molest him.

Cameron, Foreman and Chase watched the older men, noticing a difference in how they were acting with each other.

House looked over at his team, confused. "Didn't I tell you to go have lunch? I can make you work if you'd rather." The other 3 bolted from the room, leaving the older men alone.

"How was your morning?" House placed his hand on Wilson's cheek, smiling.

Wilson moved into the touch, returning the smile. "Long as hell. I thought it would never become 12:30. I got so bored, I did some time in the clinic."

House gasped in fake shock. "Poor Wilson. Lunch?"

"Sounds good. I'll pay." Wilson opened the door, holding it open for House, who was standing there in real shock. "You coming?"

"You have never outright offered to pay for lunch before." House hobbled over to Wilson, placing his hand on his for a small moment, before brushing past him into the hallway. They walked to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. When the doors shut, Wilson pushed House against the wall, kissing him deeply.

House moaned softly, wrapping his arms around him. Wilson slid his hands along House's sides, moving towards the front. Slowly, his hands brushed against something much harder, and House gasped. When the elevator slowed down, Wilson pulled away, and stood beside him.

"There is a first time for everything."


	7. Cafeteria

**Disclaimer:** House MD is owned by Fox, not me. I'm so sorry it's been so long. We didn't have the Internet so I wasn't able to update. Please forgive me!…Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed, I love them more than you could know. It's the support that makes me want to write more. I will update more now, promise!

* * *

The cafeteria was packed as always but House managed to manipulate his way to a booth at the back. He sat down while Wilson grabbed their food and paid for it. He made his way to the table, sitting down and sighing.

"You would think these doctors had never eaten before." Wilson quipped, opening his salad.

House grabbed one of the sandwiches, and took a large bite, moaning at the taste. "I love roast beef." He said with his mouth full.

"It's a wonder, that even when you do things like that, I still want to kiss you."

"Speaking of kisses, what the hell was that in the elevator?" House looked up from his food, right into Wilson's eyes.

Wilson smiled. "Did I do something wrong?" He took a bite of his own sandwich, a grin still plastered on his face. He knew the smile in itself would get to House, but the sarcasm was just the icing on the cake.

"Hardy-har. You know, I think I'm rubbing off on you. And I haven't decided if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but if it means more kisses like that in the elevator, then it's a good thing."

"Thanks for that, Martha Stewart. And for once, I felt like acting on my impulses. Was it so bad?" He smiled, eating another bite.

House's smile grew. "You know it wasn't bad, well it wasn't until you happened to brush something, and now it's uncomfortable to sit in these jeans." He reached down and attempted to re-adjust things.

Wilson took another bite, his thoughts drifting to what House was re-adjusting. Thoughts of helping him, removing the jeans that his hand had just rubbed against caused his face to turn a little red, and make House smiled when he noticed.

House moved his good leg under the table towards Wilson, running his foot along his inner shin, making his way up. Wilson was trying to focus on something else, but he couldn't help himself. He felt a bugle begin to form in the front of his dress pants. He looked at House, and saw a reflection of the need he was feeling in House's eyes. Wilson stretched his leg in the same motion, feeling just how tight the jeans were.

"Can we have that chat now?" Cuddy's voice shattered the little world of warmth and connection that House and Wilson had slipped into. She sat down beside Wilson, unaware of the action was occurring under the table.

"Fine with me. What do we need to chat about, your undying love for me?" House quipped.

Wilson smiled and gasped quietly, as House's foot came to rest on the recently formed bulge. He looked at Cuddy, putting on the best face he could.

"No House, the fact that you two were making out like teenagers, in your office," She pointed at Wilson "In the middle of the day. What is going on?"

"Well, what _was_ going on was we were hoping to have hot monkey sex, right on his desk, when you came in. But you came in too early. Does that occur with most of the men you are with?" House smirked, and Wilson glared at him, in a 'be nice' way.

"There has always been something there between me and House, don't tell me you haven't noticed. I guess we just decided to give it a try. And well…you saw us kissing." Wilson chuckled.

Cuddy sighed, glancing from House to Wilson, back. "Well yea, I have noticed. I just…can you keep it clean at work please?" She glared at house. "I know that's not something _you_ are used to, but this is a hospital, not a porno." She slid off the bench seat, and smiled at them, before walking away.

Wilson looked right in House's eyes. "Did you have to do that, right when she was sitting with me? I was almost turned on by Cuddy for a second there."

House smiled maniacally. His smile faded and a small moan slipped from his lips when Wilson's foot rested and began to stroke the bulge in the front of House's jeans. He started out slow then sped up, causing House to grab onto the table and close his eyes. Then he brought his foot back to the other side of the table, taking a sip of his drink.

House's eyes finally opened again, filled with lust and want. "Why…would you do that?"

"So you know how it feels." Wilson's voice had taken a more seductive tone, which didn't help House's arousal. "Anyways, I have to get back to my office, I do have patients I need to see. We can talk to more tonight." He slid off the bench seat, and walked to the other side, leaning on towards House. House moved over to meet Wilson, and wanted to scream when Wilson's hand grabbed the bulge and began to stroke it while breathing heavily into his ear. "Have a good day." Wilson whispered, before walking away, a huge smile on his face.

House watched his saunter away, wanted to rip off his pants. Gaining back his composure, he cleared his throat, and slid of his seat. His legs were a little wobbly and he hoped that bystanders would just chock it up to his leg being sore anyways. The trip back to his office was longer than usual, because he felt very fuzzy and aroused.

Once he reached the conference room, he threw his stuff down and was happy to see that none of his children were back yet. He walked into his office, checked his email, and went out onto the balcony. He glanced into the other office and saw Wilson comforting a young woman. His heart swelled. He guessed that she had just found out.

Wilson was good with emotion, and emotional people. That wasn't really House's thing, but for Wilson, he could be a hopeless romantic. A smile played upon his lips as thought ran through his head.


End file.
